


Supernatural reader inserts~ Brother/sister one shots

by whovian_the_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian_the_fangirl/pseuds/whovian_the_fangirl
Summary: Reader insert(s) where the reader is Sam and Dean's sibling? Possibly other characters siblings  depending on the request? Never done this before so I thought why not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine: Y/N going on a hunt without Sam and Dean's consent/knowledge. Set around s8 because the bunker is mentioned .  
> Y/N = your name  
> Y/f/s= your favourite show  
> Y/f/n= your friend's name  
> ~~~~=Time skip

Being left alone in the bunker had it's perks. You had endless books to read and lots of new shows to watch. At this point though you feel as if you're a prisoner on these bunker walls. 

You've just finished binge-watching y/f/s for the hundredth time this month and decided to go get something to eat when you get a message on your phone. You got out of your bed to view the message when you see it's from your old retired hunting buddy y/f/n. It reads: 'Hey y/n I know it's been a while since we last spoke but I figured you and your brothers are still hunting and well.. there's a case in my town and I could use a little help from you. That is of course if you don't have anything else to do 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it won't let me upload any more in that chapter so I'm gonna have to do the rest here *fingers crossed it'll work* (in case you can't tell I don't know how any of this works so if you know how to fix it then please tell me) so it's the same as the last but it's continued

~~~~~~

It was in fact, not that easy. But then again hunting never is. 

You were surrounded by five ghosts. FIVE! 'Y/f/n had some explaining to do when you got out of this. If you got out of this.' you thought. Iron crow bar in hand you swung around to whack all the ghosts. They disappeared with a screech the instant you hit them. "Thank God that worked!" you said in relief "now time to burn these bitches!" You ran to the gravestone you'd dug up prior to the attack and opened the coffin. Five sets of bones huddled together like some creepy as family reunion. 'That damn family had to birn their own house down to be with each other; psychopaths' you thought as you threw the salt all around the coffin. You then grabbed your flask and emptied the contents into the coffin and pulled out a matchbox. 'It's so much easier to light than a damn lighter!' you thought that it was and that it's easier to carry; but it does make you more suspicious when caught by the police! You struck the match and it lit first time! "Yes!" you cried. You heard the ghosts scream and wail as you sighed in relief. "I'm gonna kill y/f/n for not telling me how many ghosts there were" you said to yourself giggling as you covered your tracks so you couldn't get arrested for grave robbing.

~~~

You and y/f/n were having a nice catch up session after cleaning up your wounds and having a rant at them for not telling you how many ghosts there were when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" you said knowing y/f/n wouldn't want you to as you are a guest. "Y/n no! I swear I will chop off you fingers with this" y/f/n said whilst holding up a butter knife. "Oh God a butter knife! Oh please! Y/f/n! Have mercy on me!" you said overdramatically whilst reaching for the door knob. Y/f/n rolled their eyes and said "I hate you y/n" you replied quickly whilst opening the door "no you don't". 

You opened the door to see your brothers stood in the doorway woth worried looks on their faces. 'Oh shit' you thought as Sam grabbed you and gave you a bear hug. "Y/n Oh God I'm so glad you're okay we were so worried about you! Where were you!? Why didn't you call us!? Are you okay!?--" pulling away from Sam, you blanked Sam's mom questions out and concentrated on what Dean was saying "What the he'lll were you thinking y/n!? You should have told us where you were instead of us getting a voicemail from your friend telling us where you we're! And a hunt! On your own!? What in the world were you thinking--" you cut him off. "I was thinking I should do my God damn job instead of held as prisoner in a bunker wasting away and not using my abilities to help others! I figured seen as I was hinting long before I even knew about you two that it is my right to do whatever the hell I please!" Dean attempted to interrupt you but you cut him off "Don't even think about spewing your bullshit about protecting me because you know for well that I'm god damn great at hunting and I know you wanna protect me because we're family too but how do you think I feel!?" You begin to start crying "You guys leave me alone for weeks at a time with not a single text or call and I don't know whether you're alive or not! And then you come back for like two days and then leave again! So maybe you're scared of me hunting alone then let me hunt with you! Or let me get a partner to hunt with! Because sitting around waiting for you to come home and sitting around praying that you two are alive is killing Me! Okay!?" You finish up on tears and you look over to Sam and Dean who both have tears in their eyes. Dean hugs you and whispers into your ear; his voice quaking as he speaks "I'm so sorry y/n I didn't know, we didn't know what this was doing to you. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" You shush him and say "It's not your fault Dean it's okay." He pulls away and won't look you in the eyes. "Hey, Dean. Look at me. Look at me; please" He turns towards you and you gently grab his face "We'll sort this Dean okay?" "Okay" he mumbles. You look at Sam expectantly "Okay he whispers and gives you his comforting smile. You want to cheer everyone up so you shout "GROUP HUG EVERYONE IN" and both of your brothers start laughing as they go in to hug you. You realise your friend has been stood there the whole time and that y/f/n isn't in the group hug so you shout "HEY Y/F/N WHO SAID YOU'RE NOT A PART OF THE GROUP HUG GET IN HERE!" Y/f/n giggles but says "I didn't wanna ruin the family moment" of which both yours and your brothers replies were along the lines of "Get in here lil bitch" "You are family" " Get that sexy ass into this hug now before I bring it over to you". 

~~~

When you and your brothers got back to the bunker you discussed hunting together and in the end you made an agreement with their stubborn asses to only go hunting with them or with another hunter/angel friend and to contact them whilst on said hunts. 

Stubborn as they could be you loved Sam and Dean. And they loved you more than you'd ever realise..


	3. Sam and Dean catch you self harming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning of suicidal thoughts and self harm. This one is pretty short *fingers crossed it uploads all of it* but I had a crappy point in my life and I realised that sometimes fanfic can help take you from that place and make crappy situations better so I made a crappy moment a lil bit better.

Another shitty hunt. Another death caused by-well guess who- of course it's me. After all I am the cause of so many problems. I mean why do I even exist? My brothers hate me. I hate me. I mean just look at me; I'm disgusting. Why can't I just die? This is all I keep telling yourself. My self-loathing anxiety takes over whenever I feel crappy. But i don't want to die. At the same time; it's right, why am I here? 

Tears start streaming down my cheeks from the hatrid I feel towards myself. The guilt I feel for all those who've died becasue of my mistakes. My faults. I run to the bathroom. Barracading myself in I grab my pocket knife from my back pocket and open it up. I just want to feel something other than guilt, other than disgust. I go to the place I hate the most. My stomach. Lifting off my shirt I start to carve a word into my skin. "\/\/ |-| `/" . "Why" I say to myself "Why do I do this? Why am I like this? Why me? WHY DO I HATE MYSELF!?" I start sobbing now when a bang on the door startles me. "Y/N? Y/N what's wrong? Is everything okay? I heard shouting and it sounded like you were crying" further footsteps make there way to the bathroom door "Sam? Y/n? What's happening? I heard banging and..." he trails off. Realisation hits you. Dean knows you cut yourself. Further banging happens. "Y/N please! Come talk to us. Anything Y/N/N please! Just don't hurt yourself. It's not your fault okay? Me and Sammy know it's been hard for you lately and that you've been going through a rough patch but please, please open the door." 

With cloudy eyes and shaking hands I unblock the door and open it. Instantly Dean pulls me into a hug, his voice cracking telling me "It's not your fault. You're okay. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I can't ever lose you Y/N, neither of us can. We love you so much." Sam joins the hug and whispers simarlarly to Dean "I know things are tough but we'll get through this. All of us. Together. Because Y/N I promise you that you are not alone. We're family y/n and we will always love you, no matter what." The three of you continue hugging and I think to myself 'Why am I here? Well anxiety because i am wanted.'


End file.
